The present invention relates to a corner support for forming panel frames used in making display panels, for example. The corner support is molded in two identical parts that can be snapped and riveted together. Detents are used for holding modular components in place in provided tracks, such as edge hinges or connectors, extension pins, or support feet.
Panels and panel frames have been advanced for use as displays at trade shows and the like, and various constructions are used. Generally the panels will have a rectangular frame that can be planar or curved, and the frames usually have edge members that will permit installing a flexible molded hinge or rigid connector to connect adjacent panels together. Additionally, there are systems for stacking panels, one on top of the other for extended height when desired.
Many of the existing panels are complex in construction and use, in that they will require elaborate frame members and special connectors or adapters if panels are to be extended vertically.